


Tomorrow Never Knows

by qloyderen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qloyderen/pseuds/qloyderen
Summary: คืนข้ามปีของคนบางคนกับความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับใครที่เขาทำหายไป





	Tomorrow Never Knows

**Author's Note:**

> ลั่น แต่ ยาว ค่ะ 5  
> เพลง : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuW3YLJstGA  
> เป็นเพลงรัสเซียที่มีคนส่งมาให้  
> ฟังแล้วก็พล็อตมา
> 
> เสียดายลงไม่ทันเที่ยงคืน ยังไงก็ HNY นะคะ  
> ขอบคุณที่เข้ามาอ่านเน่อ

มือขาวซีดกำกระปุกยาควบคุมพิเศษไว้ในมือข้างซ้าย อุ้งมือข้างขวามีเม็ดยาจำนวนมากที่เขาเทออกจากกระปุก โต๊ะกาแฟตรงหน้ามีขวดน้ำพลาสติก นม และชาที่ชงทิ้งไว้จนเย็นชืดวางอยู่ 

 

 

ติ๊ก ..ติ๊ก ..ติ๊ก 

 

 

เข็มวินาทียังคงไม่หยุดเดิน เที่ยงคืนตรงคืบคลานเข้ามา นาฬิกาผู้ขยันขันแข็งยังซื่อสัตย์ต่อเวลาเหมือนเดิม 

 

 

ดีจังเลยนะ... 

ดีจังเลย... 

 

เขาเอื้อมมือคว้าแก้วชาบนโต๊ะ กรอกชาใส่ปาก อมน้ำชาไว้เต็มปาก เขามองแก้วน้ำชา สลับกับนาฬิกาแขวนผนัง สลับกับเม็ดยาในมือ 

 

 

‘ หลับข้ามปี ‘

 

 

ตัวหนังสือยุกยิกเขียนจารึกไว้ด้วยปากกาเขียนซีดีสีดำลงบนโพสท์อิท ความตั้งใจของเขา newyear resolution อันแสนน่าเบื่อและฟังดูสิ้นหวัง

 

 

น่าเบื่อ ...

สิ้นหวัง ...

 

 

เสียงพลุระเบิดเคล้าเสียงเฮลั่นของผู้คน เสียงเพลงจากสเตอริโอตัวเขื่องที่เข็นมาใช้เฉพาะเทศกาล เสียงหัวเราะ เสียงร้องเพลง พลังชีวิต ความยินดีของทุกคนส่งผ่านทะลุหน้าต่างห้องขึ้นมา กระจกสั่นเป็นจังหวะด้วยเสียงและแรงลม เขาไม่ได้ยิ้ม หัวเราะ เหมือนกับทุกคน แต่มือที่เคยแห้งนั้นชุ่มเหงื่อ ใจสั่นอย่างที่ไม่เคยเป็นมาก่อน

 

 

ห้านาทีสุดท้ายก่อนเขาจะกดหยุดม้วนเทปตัวเอง

ภาพทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างย้อนคืน

 

 

บ้านหลังแรกที่เขาจำได้ รอยยิ้มของทุกคนในบ้าน กลิ่นอาหารฝีมือแม่ กลิ่นน้ำมันที่ชุดทำงานของพ่อ เสียงต่างๆ เหตุการณ์ต่างๆ มวลความสุขไหลทะลักเข้าหาร่างกายเหนื่อยล้าชั่วขณะ แล้วมันก็พัดหายไป

 

 

โรงเรียนแถวบ้าน ต้นไม้ใบหญ้าที่ตอนนี้ไม่เคยคุ้นตาอีกแล้ว เพื่อนในวัยเยาว์ที่ไร้ความขัดแย้งด้านผลประโยชน์ เพื่อนที่กอดคอกันได้โดยไม่ต้องคิดอะไร 

 

 

รักแรก ...ชายหนุ่มร่างใหญ่ อเมริกัน ผมยาวหยักศกสีดำ มีขี้แมลงวันแต้มบนใบหน้า เจ้าของรอยยิ้มที่เต็มไปด้วยความอบอุ่น อ้อมกอดที่ปลอดภัย เจ้ายักษ์ของเขา ...เจ้ายักษ์ ...

 

 

เมื่อทุกอย่างที่เคยคิดฝันล่มสลายลงตรงหน้า เขาล้มและไม่อาจลุกขึ้นยืนใหม่ได้เหมือนคนอื่น รอยแผลบนร่างกายฉุดดึงเขาให้ลงไปอยู่ในหลุมมืดมิดของตัวเอง หลุมมืดมิดยาวนานไร้กาลเวลา ไร้แสงสว่าง ไร้ความสุข ไร้ทางออก ...เขาหมดสิ้นทุกสิ่ง รักแรกและรักสุดท้ายของเขาหันหลังจากไป เก็บเอาความรู้สึกดีๆ ความสำคัญไปจากตัวเขาหมดสิ้น 

 

 

มันไม่ใช่เรื่องใหญ่อะไรหรอก...

มันไม่ได้สลักสำคัญอะไร...

แค่หลับไป แค่ดับไป แค่ภาพมันตัดไป 

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

ก๊อก ก๊อก ก๊อก 

 

 

เสียงเคาะประตูที่ไม่เคยได้ยินมาตลอดหนึ่งเดือน กลับมาดังอีกครั้ง โดยที่สุดจะคาดเดาว่าคนคนนั้นเป็นใคร แต่อย่างน้อย อีกห้านาทีเที่ยงคืน อย่างน้อย เสียงเคาะพวกนั้นก็ทำให้ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจเทยากลับลงไปในขวดแล้วลุกขึ้นไปส่องตาแมว

 

 

ดวงตาสีเขียวซีดมีชีวิตขึ้นอีกครั้ง มือสั่นเทาของเขาสัมผัสลูกบิดเย็นเฉียบเบาๆ ก่อนจะตัดสินใจเปิดประตูออกโดยไม่ต้องคิดนาน

 

 

“มาทำไม?”

 

 

คำทักทายแรกที่ไม่คู่ควรกับการเปิดประตูให้คนรักเก่าที่ทิ้งเขาไปเท่าไหร่ ...ด้วยเหตุผลที่หนักแน่นชัดเจนมากพอจนปฏิเสธไม่ได้ พวกเขาไม่ได้คุยกันอีกเลยหลังจากนั้น กลายเป็นคนแปลกหน้าต่อกันโดยสมบูรณ์ เขาไม่ควรต้อนรับคนแปลกหน้าด้วยคำพูดห้วนๆ แบบนั้นเลย ไม่น่าเลย 

 

 

“สวัสดีปีใหม่”

 

 

อ้ำอึ้งไม่ถูกอยู่ครู่หนึ่งก่อนโพล่งออกไปโดยไม่มีสติ แล้วน้ำตาของเจ้าของห้องก็รื้นขึ้นแล้วไหลพรากออกมาอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้ แม้กระทั่งตัวเขาเองก็ยังไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าที่ผ่านมาเขาต้องการและรอคอยคนรักเก่ามากแค่ไหน 

 

 

“มาทำไมอีก?” 

 

 

“เป็นห่วง...”

 

 

“ผู้หญิงคนนั้นไม่ว่ารึไง?”

 

 

“อย่าเพิ่งพูดถึงเธอ ตอนนี้ ฉันอยู่กับนาย” 

 

 

“…” 

 

 

“หายรึยัง?” ถามถึงโรคทางจิตใจที่เคยเป็น (และยังเป็นอยู่)

 

 

“ยัง บอกแล้วว่ามันไม่ใช่โรคที่ผ่าตัดออกแล้วหาย” ตอบอย่างหงุดหงิดเหมือนทุกครั้ง

 

 

ชายร่างผอมเดินกลับเข้าห้องทำท่าจะชงชาให้แขกยามดึก เขารู้ดีว่าอีกฝ่ายชอบดื่มอะไร รสชาติประมาณไหน เวลาไหน ดังนั้นไม่เห็นความจำเป็นที่จะต้องถาม

 

 

“นั่งสิเดี๋ยวชงชาให้” 

 

 

“ไม่ต้อง ...เราจะไปข้างนอกกัน”

 

 

“ไปไหน?”

 

 

“นายไม่ได้ออกไปไหนเลยมานานแค่ไหนแล้ว?”

 

 

“จำไม่ได้” 

 

 

เจ้ายักษ์ถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ฝ่ามือคว้าข้อมือแห้งแล้ว ‘ฉุด’ เขาออกจากห้องที่ตัวเองอุดอู้มานานแรมเดือนจนผิวซีดแทบไม่หลงเหลือสีใดๆ 

 

 

.

 

 

รถเก๋งเก่าๆ คันเล็กเกินกว่าความยาวขาของชายหนุ่มทั้งสอง ทั้งคู่นั่งชันเข่าอยู่เบาะหน้า เจ้าของรถเปิดเพลงโปรดพวกคนรักเก่า เพลงร็อคธรรมดาๆ ที่ ‘เจ้าหัวขิง’ ชอบเปิดฟังซ้ำๆ ไม่รู้เบื่อ

 

 

“ฉันยังไม่เบื่อเพลงนี้เลย” 

 

 

“ฉันรู้” เขายิ้ม รอยยิ้มอุ่นๆ นั้นทำให้อากาศรอบตัวดีขึ้นมากโข 

 

 

หมอนรองคอใบเดิมยังวางอยู่ในคอนโซลหน้ารถ คนโดยสารเปิดคอนโซลแล้วหยิบหมอนรองคอออกมาวางอย่างสบายใจ เขาสบายใจกว่าทุกวันในรอบสามสิบวันที่ผ่านมา เหมือนได้ความสุขคืนมาอีกครั้ง แม้จะเป็นความสุขระยะสั้นที่อันตรายมากๆ ก็ตาม 

 

 

เขาพยายามที่จะลืม ‘เธอ’

เขาทั้งสองไม่พูดถึง ‘เธอ’ อีก ตลอดเส้นทาง

 

 

“จะไปไหนเหรอ?”

 

 

“แวะซื้อนาโชส์ แล้วพานายไปชายหาด” 

 

 

นาฬิกาบอกเวลา 0:12 

 

 

“สวัสดีปีใหม่นะ”

 

 

“สวัสดีปีใหม่” 

 

 

มือละออกจากเกียร์กระปุกมากุมมืออีกคนไว้ มือผอมแห้งนั้นเย็นเฉียบเหมือนกับตายไปแล้ว แต่มือใหญ่กลับอบอุ่นราวอากาศไม่เคยเย็นเลย 

 

 

ที่ริมชายหาดเกือบร้างผู้คน มันไม่ใช่ทะเลสวยๆ ที่ใครก็แห่ไปท่องเที่ยวหรือนับถอยหลังเข้าปีใหม่ มันเป็นทะเลธรรมดา เพียงแค่มองเห็นขอบฟ้าอยู่ไกลๆ กับกลิ่นเค็มๆ ของน้ำทะเล

 

 

รถคันเก่าถอยหลังเข้าหาหาดทรายมืดมิด จะเรียกหาดทรายที่เต็มไปด้วยกรวดหินคมๆ ว่าหาดทรายก็ไม่เต็มปาก แต่อย่างน้อยก็เป็นทริปในฝันของเขา 

 

 

ทั้งคู่นั่งเบียดกันอยู่หลังรถที่เปิดฝากระโปรงไว้ ผ้าห่มนุ่มนิ่มผืนเก่าที่เคยทิ้งไว้ในรถอีกฝ่ายก็ถูกเอามาห่มขาอีกครั้ง ครั้งแรกในรอบเวลาที่เนิ่นนาน รวมถึงไออุ่นแรกจากมนุษย์อีกคนที่แผ่มาถึง เขาเคยรักมันมากแค่ไหนก็ยังคงรักอยู่เท่านั้น 

 

 

“เล่นน้ำแม่งเลยมะ”

 

 

“ได้เหรอ”

 

 

“ต้องได้” 

 

 

ชายหนุ่มผมส้มหัวเราะลั่นอีกครั้งเมื่อได้ทำอะไรตามใจตัวเอง เขาวิ่งลงไป เมื่อเท้าเปล่าสัมผัสน้ำชายหนุ่มกระโดดโหยงเหยงเพราะความเย็นต่อมัน ต่อเขาไม่ยอมแพ้

 

 

‘ ไม่ยอมแพ้ ‘ 

 

 

สิ่งที่ไม่ได้ทำมาเนิ่นนาน เอาชนะอะไรซักอย่าง แค่อากาศหนาวเย็น แค่เหวี่ยงเสื้อโค้ททิ้งไปซักตัว คงหนาว แต่คงไม่ตาย 

 

 

‘เจ้ายักษ์’ ของเขาวิ่งตามลงมา คนหัวส้มกวักน้ำใส่คนรักเก่าจนเสื้อเปียก วิ่งไล่กันอยู่พักใหญ่ น้ำทะเลเย็นเฉียบกระเด็นขึ้นจนชายเสื้อเปียกปอนไปทั้งคู่ กางเกงยีนส์โชคร้ายเปียกโชกเกินจะแห้งทัน แต่ในรถเก่าๆ นั่นมีเสื้อผ้าสำรองเสมอ 

 

 

เขาไม่เคยกลัว

เขารู้สึกปลอดภัยถ้ามันเป็นคนนั้น คนเดิม 

 

 

“ปล่อยยยยยยยยยย"

 

 

เอวผอมบางถูกรวบโดยแขนแข็งแรงจากด้านหลัง เจ้าหัวขิงถูกอุ้มจนตัวลอยหวือขึ้นจากพื้น ตกใจจนร้องเสียงแหลมสูงออกมาก่อนจะหัวเราะเสียงดัง 

 

 

.

 

 

หลังจากเล่นน้ำจนทนความหนาวไม่ได้ ทั้งคู่พากันขึ้นฝั่ง เปลี่ยนจากกางเกงยีนส์เปียกชุ่มเป็นกางเกงวอร์มสำรองในรถ เอวกางเกงหลวมโพรก 

 

 

"ทุกอย่างเหมือนเดิมเลย”

 

 

เจ้าหัวขิงยิ้มเผล่ ผมสีส้มๆ ซบไปที่ไหล่กว้างของอีกคน พวกเขานั่งห้อยขากันอยู่หลังรถ อากาศหนาวรอบๆ ทำอะไรทั้งสองไม่ได้ ในเมื่อมีคนคนนั้นแล้วนี่ ...

 

 

“ใช่...”

 

 

“ขอโทษนะ”

 

 

“เรื่องอะไร?” 

 

 

“ขอโทษที่ป่วย”

 

 

“ขอโทษทำไม...”

 

 

“ฉันทำให้เหนื่อยมาตลอดไง” 

 

 

คำพูดที่อยากพูดมาตลอดกลับเป็นคำขอโทษ ทั้งที่เป็นคนโดนทิ้งมาแต่กลับรู้สึกผิดไม่เว้นวัน แต่นั่นล่ะคือตัวเขา และมันทำให้เขาเป็นแบบนั้นมาเสมอ

 

 

อีกฝ่ายไม่ได้ตอบรับอะไร เพียงแต่ยิ้มๆ แล้วนั่งมองปลายฟ้าจรดผืนน้ำสีน้ำเงิน ความมืดมิดทำให้ทั้งสองเกือบเป็นเนื้อเดียวกัน ความห่างไกลไม่เคยกี้ดกั้นผืนน้ำกับผืนฟ้า ตราบที่ยังมีสถานที่บางแห่งที่กว้างใหญ่มากพอ มันก็คงเหมือนกับความสำคัญของคน ห่างไกลกันแค่ไหนก้ใกล้กันได้ ถ้าหากพื้นที่และเวลามันถูกต้อง

 

 

ลำโพงบลูทูธยังคงดังอยู่ เพียงร็อคเรียบๆ เพลงเดิม เพลงโปรดของอีกคน เนื้อเพลงกินใจเสมอ บทเพลงคือบทกวีที่ย่อยง่าย ซึมเข้าสู่ประสาทอย่างรวดเร็ว กลุ่มนักร้องชาวรัสเซียพูดถึง ‘บาดแผล’ 

 

 

heal those scars

scars that n o  o n e  c a n  h e a l

one by one …they will disappear

 

tiny soul, drowned in melancholy

In pieces of old memories

 

 

บาดแผลที่ตัวเขาเองรักษาไม่ได้ คนอื่นก็รักษาเขาไม่ได้เหมือนกัน

ไม่เคยมีใครรักษาเขาได้เลย ไม่เคยมี ...

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

เกือบย่ำรุ่งวันที่ 1 มกราคม

 

 

ห้องเล็กๆ ห้องเดิมกลายเป็นที่เกิดเหตุ

 

"วันปีใหม่แท้ๆ ทำไมต้อง..." ตำรวจรุ่นเล็กบ่นอุบ

 

 

"เทศกาลเนี่ยแหละ ศพเยอะพิเศษ" ตำรวจรุ่นใหญ่ช่วยแก้ เรื่องจริง เทศกาลทั้งอุบัติเหตุ ทั้งฆ่าตัวตายเป็นเบือ ไม่รู้เพราะอะไร

 

 

ร่างไร้วิญญาณของชายหนุ่มผอมซีด นอนพาดอยู่บนโซฟา คอแหงนขึ้นอย่างผิดธรรมชาติ ตำรวจยืนอัดแน่นในพื้นที่แคบๆ นั้น ล้อมรอบร่างของเขา นายตำรวจคนหนึ่งกลับเข้ามายังที่เกิดเหตุหลังออกไปตรวจสอบอะไรบางอย่าง

 

 

“เสียชีวิตมาเกิน 5 ชั่วโมง น่าจะช่วงเที่ยงคืนพอดี ยาพวกนั้นคือยานอนหลับจริงๆ” นายตำรวจกล่าว

 

 

“อีกแล้วเหรอ?”

 

 

ใบหน้าซีดเซียวไม่ได้บ่งบอกถึงความเศร้า หรือความสุขใดๆ เป็นเพียงใบหน้าไร้อารมณ์ ไร้วิญญาณ ไร้สี ไร้ความรู้สึก ร่างกายกลายเป็นเพียงภาชนะว่างเปล่าภายในชั่วข้ามคืน ค่ำคืนที่หงอยเหงา เศร้าโศก โดดเดี่ยว และดำดิ่ง 

 

 

พวกเขาเตรียมเปลหามร่างออกไปเงียบๆ เจ้าของหอพักขอร้องให้เงียบที่สุดเพื่อปิดข่าวเท่าที่จะทำได้ 

 

 

“ไอ้หนุ่มนี่ไม่มีญาติหรือเพื่อนฝูงเลยเหรอ?”

 

 

“ไม่มีเลย น่าแปลก น่าเศร้า แต่ก็สมเหตุสมผล” 

 

 

“ใช่ สมเหตุสมผล” 

 

 

นายตำรวจสองสามนายยืนคุยกันอยู่อีกพักใหญ่ก่อนตรวจที่เกิดเหตุตามมารยาท จากนั้นชะตากรรมของ ‘ร่าง’ ก็ดำเนินต่อไปตามประสา งานศพเงียบเหงาถูกจัดขึ้นคล้ายกับไร้ญาติ มีเพียงอาสาสมัครไม่กี่คนมาช่วยเหลือให้มันผ่านไปได้ ทุกอย่างเงียบงัน หนาวเหน็บ เย็นชา

 

 

และไร้ร่องรอยของคนรักเก่าของเขา 

ไร้ร่องรอยความรักที่เคยมีจากอีกฝ่าย

ในงานศพ ในทุกที่ และตลอดกาล

 

 

.

.

.

 

 

_ tomorrow just never came again, never anymore  _

 

_ \- e n d -  _

**Author's Note:**

> ขอบคุณที่อ่านจนจบน้าฮะ 
> 
> รัก ส์
> 
> ขอบคุณคุณ B ที่มาเม้นตลอดเลยแง  
> และที่รุรู้กันอยู่นะฮะ เริ้บมาก ฮือๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ


End file.
